Final year
by Metal Madness
Summary: Sequel to Nine yearsTen years. It's been twelve years of peace, but the Egg empire has risen its ugly head once again. Told through the eyes of Sonic's daughter and Sonic's murderer.


Final Year  
  
Disclaimer: I own Hazey, Isaac-the-ultimate owns Isaac (he asked me to use him, I didn't steal him) and everyone else belongs to Sega and Sonic Team  
  
Authors note: This is the first sequel I've written, so I apologies if it ends up just sounding like another chapter of Nine years/Ten years instead of a fanfic in its own rights. Oh, and F.Y.I, a line means a new narratour.  
  
It had been three years. Three years of little food, water or company. People would say I deserve to be stuck living in the wreckage of my once mighty fleet, if I hadn't threaten mankind with it none of this would have ever happened. Well with those people I would disagree. The reason I'm here is because I didn't properly grasp what time can do to people. I saw how it had destroyed Sonic so efficiently, but I didn't notice how it had strengthen the foe who finally managed to defeat me, Amy Rose. She was once a frail helpless child who couldn't fight off a feather without help, but after growing up and seeing all her friends dieing at my hands, she became as strong and tactical as Sonic and Tails. My partner understood what and how it would happen. He decided mostly on the targets more closely attached to people who didn't matter. Chaotix members mostly, but after Miles almost killed me we both decided he should fall, and there lay our mistake. I am Espio, the new egg emperor.  
  
I had almost finished rebuilding my partner, Metal Sonic. I am no wizard with machinery, I had always left that kind of thing to Eggman, when I was working with him, or Metal Sonic. Most of these three years I had been trying to fix him after the mess Amy had made of him. A few months of which was trying to find all his parts. The voice box was especially hard to find as it was in a completely different location to the rest, why I can't say. A bit more soldering and he would be finished. I was lucky that we had decided to equipped some of the air ships with tools to fix any possible damaged done, not that you could damage the death fleet. Even after crashing onto the desert most of it is still intact, just buried deep into the sand. I finished my soldering and inspected my work. It was no masterpiece, but it would work. Besides, Metal Sonic would be able to repair himself more efficiently himself. I pressed the reboot switch and waited patiently for my partner to awake. After a while Metal Sonic's eye started to glow, a sign that he was awake. He looked around, at first seeming confused and not sure where he was. He turned to me and spoke.  
  
"What happened?" I folded my arms and leaned against the wall behind me.  
  
"Amy crashed our fleet into the middle of a desert, or so it seems. That was three years ago." I stared at him, unblinking and he did the same. He then flew off for a short time. When he returned he shook his head.  
  
"There is no way to dig the fleet out, we'll have to dissemble it and remake the entire thing." He explained. Unfortunately I knew that doing so would be useless now.  
  
"There would be no point. All the pilots are missing, presumably killed." I informed him. Metal Sonic clenched his fist in anger. I calmly waited for him to responded. When he did I was taken by surprise.  
  
"Let's kill every last one of them." I was surprised by this not because he didn't like killing. He felt nothing for or against murdering our opponents, just saw it as part of the job. What surprised me was he preferred the more sneaky, tactical approach to fighting. He liked to seem so prepared in his execution of a plan that panic strikes his opponent much stronger. I also had no feelings towards killing, this was due to my ninja training. After thinking it over, the main bulk of what we were doing four years ago was killing. I could go with his plan.  
  
"Who do we start with?" I asked. Metal Sonic chuckled slightly.  
  
"Oh no, not yet." I was stupid to think that Metal Sonic had changed his method of attack so quickly. "We shall rebuild the Death fleet and make pilots for them." It seems I wasn't the only one being stupid at this time.  
  
"Make pilots? As absurd as that is, the Death fleet was defeated once before, this would be a waste of our time." Metal Sonic looked at me in such a way that could only be describe as a smile, despite his absents of a mouth.  
  
"We shall deal with the problem which arose last time we launched the fleet, and as for making pilots, who do you think Eggman put in charge of supervising the original cloning progress." I let a small smile appear on my face.  
  
"You mean you could..."  
  
"I wouldn't even need the original. It will take some time, however, to all of this." The smile disappeared as the thought of another long wait presented itself.  
  
"How long?" I asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Now we have all the Death fleet parts and don't need to keep visiting the Death Egg's crash site, that won't take as long, but making the pilots will take up the time we had won back."  
  
"So nine years again."  
  
"Almost exactly."

* * *

I had the dream again last night. I saw my dad, well not exactly seen, more like a silhouette. This was probably because I didn't know what he looked like. Anyway, I ran towards him, but suddenly he began to fall. A chasm had appeared out of nowhere. I tried to grab him, but his hand seemed to go through mine. I saw him falling, falling into the blackness of the chasm. My name is Hazey, Hazey Rose. For the twelve years I've been alive my mother hasn't told me a thing about my farther. I ask her but she just ignores the question, or changes the subject or a number of old trick like that. I think that's why I keep having these dreams. When I awoke I got changed and went into the living room. My mum, Amy Rose, was cooking eggs and bacon. She didn't seem to notice me entering the room. I went over to the T.V and started flicking through channels. While channel surfing I saw a particular one which looked interesting. It was called 'Mystery of the Death fleet'. The name 'Death fleet' sounded familiar to me, but I could not recall from where. I decided to watch it for a bit, just to see what it was. When I turned it on they were showing camera footage of what could only be made out as large black blobs flying over some city. The blobs seemed to the firing at people, or something along those lines. A voice narrated what was happening. The voice sounded it belonged to a small plump man in thick glasses (you know what I mean).  
  
"Twelve years ago Washington D.C was attacked by a fleet of air ships. It is unknown who was behind the attack or why he did it. The ships attacked the city, heading for the white house, then for no apparent reason changed direction before getting to the white house, and flew off, never to be seen again." My mum then turned off the T.V. I turned around to look at her. In her eyes I saw fear, but not normal fear, it was as if she had just been tormented by a old memory.  
  
"Hazey, your breakfast is ready." She acted as if nothing was wrong. I didn't bother asking, there would be no point, she would just deny that anything's wrong. I went to get some cutlery to eat my breakfast. I opened the shelf and took out a knife and fork. Before closing the shelf I noticed an old looking piece of paper. I'm not sure why I had never noticed it before, possibly because I don't look inside there intently. I lifted the blue plastic container the cutlery was in and looked at the piece of paper. It looked like it had been forgotten, it had become yellow and it was hard to read the ink. After some examining I discovered it was a list of names. The names were: Shadow, Rouge, Eggman, Vector, Charmy, Big, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Mighty and Hazey. All the names from Shadow to Sonic were crossed out. I studied the list for a while, trying to decipher its purpose. Why was I on it? Who were most of the people on it? Cream... Wasn't she that rabbit which knew my mum? I heard my mum calling me. I put back the list and went to eat my breakfast. Something odd was going on and I wanted to know what. I knew my mum would never tell me, but Cream might know something about it. I decided to see Cream as soon as possible, which would probably be tomorrow.

* * *

Metal Sonic stood back and admired his work. I walked up to him and did likewise. As he had said it took nine years, but all was ready. The Death fleet had be rebuild. We were able to revise the blueprints, improve them. If an another plane was to 'cloak' as the Tornado had, then it would be of no concern. The new pilots had be improved as well. They would be capable of a limited free will which basically let them kill my enemies. It may not sound like much, but you can never tell what may be useful. Metal Sonic was the first to talk. Being a robot he was not capable of swelling up with pride and liked to keep everything going forward without stopping to long to appreciate what has been accomplished.  
  
"So, who shall we kill to show to the world that we are back?" I already knew the answer to this question, I think Metal Sonic did as well.  
  
"Amy Rose of course. She is the most likely to stop us." Metal Sonic nodded, but slowly. "Don't you agree?" I asked. Metal Sonic turned to face me properly before speaking.  
  
"It's not that I don't agree with you, It's just her daughter is no longer the helpless baby we saw her as..."  
  
"Yeah, she's a helpless teen." I couldn't see what Metal Sonic was implying.  
  
"I'm just saying there's a chance that killing Amy could anger her daughter in a similar way that the deaths of Sonic and Miles angered Amy." Metal Sonic made a valiant point, but I wasn't convinced.  
  
"Amy was an adult, her daughters just a teen." I went into thought for a minute. "Well, I suppose we can make our first strike a double murder." Metal Sonic nodded in a more agreeable way as he loaded his old handgun. I went over to my handgun and began loading it. "I'm going to presume you want Amy?" I asked.  
  
"Your call." He replied.  
  
"In that case I'll take revenge on Amy." Metal Sonic finished loading his gun. He then started looking around, as if searching for something.  
  
"There is a third person here." He claimed. I took a quick look around.  
  
"Probably just one of the pilots." I could feel the presence also.  
  
"No, similar, but..." A black blur ran out the window. Metal Sonic took aim, but was to late. I was taken aback, could Sonic have even move that fast? Metal Sonic put his gun away. "It was black." He muttered.  
  
"Probably one of the pilots playing tricks, how much free will did you give them?" I dismissed the incident as nothing more than that, but I could tell Metal Sonic didn't.

* * *

I was playing on my game console when it happened. There were some rapid knocks on the door. My mom went to answer the door. She was worried by how frantic the knocks sounded. She answered the door to a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills. She didn't seem to first recognise him, but soon did.  
  
"Shadow? No, oh, sorry Isaac." I remember seeing the name Shadow on the list I found and so found interest in the conversation.  
  
"Amy! There back! I found them, there back!" The hedgehog known as Isaac wasn't talking sense. My mom looked at him puzzled, but suddenly realised what he was babbling about. She looked back at me, then Isaac again.  
  
"We'll talk about this in my room." My mum and Isaac then walked into her room. I immediately ran into my room and pressed my ear against the wall. I could just make out what they were saying.  
  
"Never thought I'd be in your room with you." Admitted who I guessed was Isaac.  
  
"Isaac, please keep focused." That was my mum. There was a silence, then my mum sighed and went on. "So Espio only or..." Espio? Who the hell is he?  
  
"No, Espio, Metal Sonic, the Shadow clones, the entire bloody Death fleet." The Death fleet? As terrifying as the prospect of the return of this huge terrorist attack happening again was, what did my mum have to do with it? Another thing which caught my attention was 'Metal Sonic'. Was he linked to the 'Sonic' on the list? There was another long pause before my mum talked.  
  
"Do you know who there first victim will be?" There was a pause, in this pause I assume Isaac nodded his head as my mum then said "Who?"  
  
"You and the kid." This time there was no pause to let what had just been said sink in. me and my mum are there next victims, what does that mean?  
  
"Isaac, I want you to take Hazey somewhere safe, I'll deal with Espio and Metal." I felt scared and confused, what is going on.  
  
"Amy, I can't let you do this. I'll deal with them."  
  
"This is not one of Eggman's attacks, you can't do some fancy jumping and become the victor. You need to realise these cold blooded killers will shoot you dead in an instant. I am the only person here who can use a gun." My mum is an expert with firearms? My world was being completely twisted around, everything I knew about my mum seemed to be changing. Isaac still was objecting.  
  
"Amy, if you won't stop your plan for me, will you for Hazey's sake? She has already lost a farther to Espio, do you want her to lose he mother to the same man?" It was then I realised my fathers identity, the list and the Death fleet were defiantly linked.  
  
"Please do me a favour." Asked my mum.  
  
"Always."  
  
"Don't tell Hazey about her farther. I don't want Hazey to know about his last nine years of his life, I don't know how she would react to it." There was another silence.  
  
"Please don't." Muttered Isaac.  
  
"You can't do anything more for me than what I'm currently asking you to do for me." Isaac gave out a deep sigh.  
  
"Come back to us alive." I heard them exiting the room. My mum called me in. I did as I was asked.  
  
"Hazey, you're going to go live with Isaac overnight, we have a few things to do in the house." There were tears in my mum's eyes, but she tried to hide them. "Goodbye Hazey."  
  
"Bye mum." I replied. I felt tears building in my eyes. I quickly whipped them away. I followed Isaac as he left. As I left I took my last look at my mum.

* * *

"At twenty three hundred hours enter the premises and neturise Amy as quietly as possible, they will be easier to kill when there asleep." That is what Metal Sonic had said as we stood outside the building Amy lived in. Twenty three hundred hours was now. I slipped through the window into the living room. My ninja training ensured that I made no sound. The room was too dark to see properly. There was no movement. She must be in her bedroom. Made sense. I sneaked across the room and slowly opened her door. A creak emitted, but nothing load enough to wake them. I got my gun at the ready and pushed the door open. I was taken by surprise when I found myself with a magnum pointed directly at my face, and I don't mean the ice cream. The gun was being held by Amy Rose. I presume someone tipped her off to my arrival.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!" Amy muttered. I noted how her arm wasn't shaking as badly as last time we met.  
  
"So you've been practising. I must admit I never imagined you could bring down the Death fleet. I believed Prowler was the main threat. My bad." I chuckled. This angered Amy even more. She aimed right between my eyes. She was to angry to say anything. She prepared to shot.  
  
"There not here... holy!" Metal Sonic walked in believing they had both gone, or I had killed Amy by now. He quickly pulled out his handgun and shot Amy. I watched as she fell to the ground uttering the words 'Hazey' as she died. I put away my handgun and slapped Metal Sonic on the back.  
  
"You're a life saver, literally." Metal Sonic put his smoking gun away. He let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Hazey won't like this, we could have just sealed our fate." I scoffed  
  
"No we haven't. Look, we will go kill Mighty as compensation if you want." Metal Sonic shook his head.  
  
"I just can't see the point." I shrugged and exited the building, followed by Metal Sonic.

* * *

I knocked on Cream's door. I didn't know if my mum was still alive or not, I didn't want to think about it. Isaac had gone first thing to find out, he tried to hide what he was really doing, but you could tell. Shortly Cream answered the door. I had heard it be said that she looked just like her mother at that age, but I wouldn't know. She seemed pleasantly surprised to see me.  
  
"Hazey! What brings you here?" I took a deep breath before I spoke.  
  
"Cream, I believe you may be the only one who can tell me who my farther is and his connection with this returning Death fleet..." I was cut off by Cream. Her face had became pale, making her look ill.  
  
"Returning... Death fleet..." She randomly looked around. "Amy told me not to tell you, but I believe you must know now. Come in, come in." Her eyes couldn't rest on one place. Once inside we sat down and she told me everything. My farther was Sonic, he fought against a Dr. Eggman until he and two of Sonic's friends were in an 'accident'. Sonic went mad for nine years until my mum brought him out of his self pity. He was then killed by the traitor Espio, one of the main people involved with the Death fleet. It was an incredible story, almost unbelievable.  
  
"Why did she never tell me it?" I asked.  
  
"She gave a variety of reasons, but the real one was she couldn't handle the past, like Sonic. The knowledge that she had killed all those Shadow clones haunts her, that shot she had to fire at Metal Sonic, she feels the guilt of a hundred deaths. Talking about it hurts her, but talking about it to you is something she just can't handle. She makes sure no one else tells you about so you won't ask her questions she doesn't want to answer." Cream sank into her chair, seeming to be doubting her own words. "The past leaves the greatest scars." She murmured softly. I remained silent. Today I had found out much more than I had bargained for, unfortunately this wasn't nearly the worse thing that would happen today. As me and Cream sat quietly Isaac ran in. There was blood on his hands. I covered my mouth to suffocate a scream. Isaac's eyes were wide with terror. He breathed heavily.  
  
"Cream, Amy..." He noticed I was there and stopped mid sentence. He did not want to tell me what we all already knew. Cream stood up.  
  
"She's dead, isn't she." Isaac let his head drop and nodded. I burst into uncontrollable tears. Cream sat next to me to comfort me, but it made no difference. I couldn't believe it, she couldn't be gone, she just couldn't! Tears were also in Isaac and Cream's eyes, but not on such a large scale.  
  
"There's more. In her corpse was engraved 'Hell couldn't hold us, so were bringing hell to you'."  
  
"It's them, no one else does that." Cream muttered. unfortunately Isaac hadn't finished.  
  
"They also killed Mighty." Cream looked up at him. "In his corpse was 'Tomorrow we shall fly'."

* * *

"Espio, why don't I remember killing Mighty?" Metal Sonic walked up to me and slammed a newspaper on the table in front of me. On it read 'Double murder by dead murderers'. Since when was I dead? I calmly looked from the newspaper at Metal Sonic. I made sure he wasn't carrying a gun. He wasn't.  
  
"That's because I killed him myself." Metal Sonic glared at me angrily, which was odd because his face couldn't really show expression.  
  
"Espio, I thought we decided together who we kill, not wander off murdering Sonic's friends willy dilly."  
  
"Willy dilly?"  
  
"Espio!" Metal Sonic was clearly angry. I however, kept my voice toneless.  
  
"Mighty is a loner, barley known by anyone anymore, I couldn't see how killing him could affect anything." Metal Sonic slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"When double murders occur it will cause the remaining ones to realise they have to work fast, including Hazey!" I let anger take hold for a moment.  
  
"Hazey! What is this with you and Hazey, she is of no concern!" Metal Sonic was building in anger.  
  
"Fool, can't you see it? She is directly related to Sonic and the person who brought the first Death fleet down single handed, Amy!"  
  
"That doesn't mean she's a threat!"  
  
"That's exactly what it means!" I took control of my temper.  
  
"No harm, no foul. I got rid of the only threat apart for Cream and Hazey. We have almost won. See it for what it is." Metal Sonic was silent for a moment.  
  
"Do not murder without my say again." He turned to walk away. I chuckled and pulled out my gun.  
  
"I'm afraid all my future murders will be without your say." I aimed the gun at his head. Metal Sonic turned around. He realised instantly what was going on.  
  
"Espio, you traitorous bastard!" I let a small smile appear on my face.  
  
"As everyone has told me. Now hold still."  
  
"You'd be dead without me!"  
  
"Well I guess I'm going to have to learn to make it by myself." I noticed Metal Sonic glancing at his gun, which was lying near by. "Think about it and this death will be even slower." Metal Sonic looked back at me.  
  
"How could you do this? I have given you everything." I couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"I've been using you for the entire twenty two years we've been working on this! I just needed your calculating mind and knowledge of machinery. Now, you're not needed." Metal Sonic didn't know what to do, he was helpless to my gun.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me when the first fleet was finished?" Both of us kept our eyes on the others eyes.  
  
"A bad decision. You were the reason that fleet crashed, I found out from Amy's diary."  
  
"Amy stilled had a diary? At that age?"  
  
"Keep focused." I noticed Metal Sonic's eyes look down at his hand, where he had missiles stored. I decided to end our conversation before he got a chance to use them. "Well, goodbye partner. By the way, after what I'm going to do to you, you will not be able to be rebuilt." I fired the gun. The bullet made impact between Metal Sonic's eyes and his body span backwards onto the floor. I looked at Metal Sonic as he lay motionless on the floor. His eyes no longer shone red, but light came from electric which danced across his body, escaped through the hole I made. I took a large hammer from under the table, not stupidly large like the one Amy had, but a reasonable size for what I was about to do. I lifted the hammer and proceeded to crush every last bit of Metal Sonic into nothing more than dust. I took no joy in the cruelty, it was just a precaution. In this seemingly gory moment a great victory was being achieved by me. I had just gained complete control of the egg empire. Soon the entire world would be under my rule and my rule only. The egg empire had become a new creature. It was now the Espio empire. I needed not hide behind the legacy Eggman had left anymore. I have done more than he could ever hope to achieve, and tomorrow, I shall once again ride the Death fleet, but this time it shall be to victory.

* * *

It was the day after my mum had died. Me, Cream and Isaac were all together, that way we were more likely to prevent any more murders from occurring. Cream and Isaac had been trying hard not to mention my mum in front of me, but I occasionally heard them talking to each other about her. Today Isaac seemed tense. He was searching the T.V for news of the Death fleet. He was sure the message in Mighty meant that today the Death fleet would return. Cream was in the kitchen most of the time. I was keeping to myself. This entire situation was alien to me, I wanted to keep out of it.  
  
It was midday when it happened. Isaac was searching the T.V channels again, but this time he found what he was looking for, and much more. A news report showed a huge amount of airships flying over what looked like Washington D.C, but also this time there were land troops. While the airships attacked from above, a large amount of identical black hedgehogs attacked from below. They resembled Isaac greatly. Cream walked over to look at the report.  
  
"It has begun again." Cream muttered. Isaac sighed and pulled a magnum out.  
  
"Espio and Metal Sonic are going to pay for what they did to Amy." Isaac made towards the front door. Cream grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"You can't do this alone." Cream stopped for a second, as if to reconsider what she was about to say. "I'm coming too." Isaac nodded in agreement. He didn't turn around as he talked to me.  
  
"Hazey, you stay here, you're too young to risk dieing." I considered protesting, I wanted to get the bastard that killed my mum, but knew that I could be of no use.  
  
"Okay." I watched as Cream and Isaac left to the massive fleet. I stayed tuned to the broadcast in hopes of finding out when and if they win.

* * *

Once again I stood inside the flagship, heading towards the white house. I always chooses America as the first to conquer as it was the world power in many peoples eyes. I stood on the command deck. Many of the pilots moved around me, working on controls, checking status of the fleet, manning turrents and many other jobs.  
  
"twenty minutes until destination reached." A pilot informed me.  
  
"Good, not long then." I replied. All was going smoothly. Any threat had been dealt with and the two remaining possible annoyances would be dead in a heartbeat if they tried to attack. I picked up my walkie talkie. "Ground troops, how is everything going?" I had brought ground troops with me for this attack for a variety of reasons, the main one being the Tornado had been destroyed twelve years ago, meaning to get to the fleet Cream and Hazey would have to find a way from the ground. A voice came from the walkie talkie.  
  
"Everything is running smoothly down here." I put the walkie talkie away. Something was wrong. Even if it was just Cream and Hazey, some sort of attack should have been attempted.  
  
"Sir, military forces attacking from every direction." One of the airships pilots informed me. I smirked. I remember being in the exact same situation twelve years ago and succeeding without any trouble.  
  
"Well kill them..." As I finished the sentence I heard a noise. I turned around to see a ball of green light. I looked at it confused. "Why is one of the pilots using chaos control?" I asked. Out of the chaos control emerged Cream and a hedgehog that I didn't know. The hedgehog was holding a gun. He took one look at me and without a moments hesitation fired. fortunately he missed. The hedgehog swore as the pilots not driving or manning the turrents turned there guns on the rabbit and hedgehog. "Who the devil are you?" I asked.  
  
"They call me Isaac, you can call me your doom." Isaac fired again. He missed again. The pilots prepared to fire. I put up a hand to stop them from shooting. I wanted to talk to Isaac first.  
  
"First time you've used a gun Isaac?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Well, you have more gut than that Sonic." I took a gun from a near by pilot. I aimed it at Isaac. "Put the gun away." Cream looked around at all the pilots. She then turned to Isaac.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice." Cream told Isaac.  
  
"The hell we don't!" shouted Isaac. "Chaos co..." I shot a warning shot.  
  
"Don't even think about it." I threatened. Isaac took a deep breath and dropped the gun. I laughed slightly. "Wise choice." I smirked. I aimed my gun at Cream and shot her in the fore head. For a few seconds she just stood there, eyes wide opened. She then fell to the floor, dead. Isaac looked from her, to me, to her and to me again.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" He questioned. I aimed my gun back at him. To be frank I was surprised that he asked such a stupid question.  
  
"Because I've murdered almost all your friends. Anyway, where's Sonic's kid?" Isaac looked around at all the guns facing him. He sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell... CHAOS CONTROL!" All the pilots started firing, just to shoot nothingness. I looked outside. While Isaac's pathetic plan had been foiled, the fleet had dealt with the military threat. As I looked out of the window it struck me, to use chaos control he must have had a chaos emerald. The chaos emerald's were like magnets. I could use the emerald in the backup power supply to find him, and maybe even Hazey. I walked off the command deck to the energy core. As I left I turned to one of the pilots.  
  
"Make sure America surrenders to us, I'll be back soon."

* * *

All hope was lost. Isaac had returned a short while ago, his attack on the Death fleet gone horribly wrong. Cream was now dead, as was anybody who had any chance against Espio and his fleet. We both sat in Isaac's house, the thoughts of doom and those who have died stabbing us from our mind. If only my mum or dad were still alive, they would be able to defeat this threat again. I looked over at Isaac. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. Suddenly Isaac's look of despair turned to one of great concern. He pulled out a ruby. It was glowing.  
  
"Oh god no." He muttered. He turned to me. "He used the chaos emerald to follow me!" Isaac looked at the emerald for a minute before swelling full of anger and throwing it against a wall. "Why did I think I could stop this, I've just doomed everyone else!" I stood up and walked over to Isaac.  
  
"It's not your fault, come on, lets leave before he..." I was cut off.  
  
"Gets here?" In the door way stood Espio. A gun in his hand. I looked at him and couldn't control my temper.  
  
"You bastard! You killed my parents!" Before I could stop myself I ran at him and punched him in the face. I was surprised that he didn't fire his gun. I was even more surprised when he started laughing.  
  
"You have spirit. Just like your parents used to. No wonder Metal Sonic saw you as a threat." Espio pushed me backwards and aimed his gun at my head. "Now Isaac, be a good boy and keep her under control."  
  
They were both under my control. There life was placed in my hands. It was a good feeling to know that soon all my trouble will be over.  
  
"Hand over the emerald." Isaac grudgingly placed the emerald on the ground and kicked it over. I stopped it with my foot without taking my eyes off either of my captives. I could see Hazey was filled with anger, not that I could blame her. I decided to take care of her first. I'm not sure if Metal Sonic's claims had made me worried about what she could be capable of, but I still for some reason believed she would be a bigger problem than Isaac.  
  
I look at Espio with my anger barley under control. I could see in his eyes he was planning something, probably killing one of us.  
  
"Well, it's been fun, but I'm afraid this is the end of the line." He laughed he stretched out his arm, he pulled back the trigger...

* * *

I shot Sonic's offspring. Then something happened was so fast that I'm not sure what it actually was. All I know was one minute I was firing on Hazey, the next I was on the floor.

* * *

Espio tried to shoot me. Something suddenly happened. Isaac had ran in the way and knocked Espio over. Isaac had moved faster than I knew possible. I ran up to him. He had taken a bullet to the chest. Espio picked himself up and pointed a gun at me again.  
  
"That was annoying. Right, now you get a bullet." He kicked the heavy breathing Isaac out of the way. I looked around hopelessly for a way out. I had just been saved from certain death, I don't think it was about to happen again. Even if I did find a way to defeat him, there was still the death fleet to worry about. I tried to think of anything to bide me some time.  
  
"So Espio, where is Metal Sonic?" Espio looked at me cynically.  
  
"What do you care? Well if you must know, I killed him." Isaac's voiced emerged from his body with much struggle.  
  
"You killed him? Yet the clones still follow you? That makes no sense." Espio looked at Isaac confused.  
  
"What do you mean? The pilots are hundred percent loyal to me." Isaac made a sound which was a cross between a laugh and a cough.  
  
"Have you not seen the blueprints?" Isaac pulled out a blue sheet of paper. "I stole these when I found your fleet in the desert. Metal Sonic must have been planning to betray you, as he made the new batch of Shadow's loyal to him and kill his enemies. I may be mistaken, but I think murdering him would make you one of his enemies." Me and Espio both looked at the blueprints. Espio swallowed nervously.  
  
"Well they have no idea I killed him. They will still follow me." Espio tried to regain control of the situation, but he had forgot about something.  
  
"Espio, your walkie talkie is still on." I pointed out.

* * *

I looked down in horror as I realised Isaac and Cream's intrusion onto my ship had made me forget to turn off the walkie talkie. Every word of my treachery had been broadcast to one of the air ships. The news would spread across the fleet and soon the hundreds of Shadow clones will want to tear me to pieces. As terror and anger built up in me I once again held my gun to Hazey's head.  
  
"I'll make you pay for that." Unfortunately, while we were talking, Hazey had got close enough to kick the gun out of my hand. The gun went flying over to the door. I turned around to go get it. While I did that Hazey picked up one of the chaos emeralds and threw it to Isaac.  
  
"Use that teleportation thing on him!" She shouted. Isaac seemed to know what she was talking about.  
  
"Get him closer to me, he's to far away to transport!." Hazey nodded and ran at me. I picked up my gun, just to drop it as I got punched around the face.   
  
"Strong for a twelve year old." I muttered.  
  
"I'm my parents daughter." She replied. She grabbed me and forced me over to Isaac. Isaac laughed at me.  
  
"The great egg empire, brought down by a preteen."  
  
"Someone will take my place!" I threatened. Isaac ignored it.  
  
"Chaos control!" He shouted. I was engulfed in a green light. When the light disappeared I was on a command deck. Shadow clones surrounded me. I turned to look for a way out, only to find none. The Shadow's came closer. I had no gun, I had no protection what so ever. I turned invisible, only to be knocked visible by a clone. I looked around, knowing I'll find nothing.  
  
"The egg empire will destroy you Hazey, you and your ancestors! This isn't the end! A different terrorist shall take my place, you'll see!"

* * *

The Death fleet flew straight past the white house. The Shadow clones disappeared. Three day's later Espio's corpse was found. The body had been greatly mutilated, most of the organs were missing and countless bullets were all over the remainder of his body. Written in blood on his corpse was 'The egg empire is no more.' I now lived with Isaac. The scars and suffering that Espio had caused lived much longer than he had. He had killed all my family. He had killed my parents friends. He had proved himself the cold being that was far worse than Eggman. My past was destroyed by him, and my future is likely to suffer because of this. All I can truly be sure of is the murdering has ended. Me and Isaac can live confident that the egg empire will not return. All we can do is make the best of the situation. My life will be drastically different from now on because of this year. A year of pain, of suffering, of the final fight.  
  
Just like to say: Okay, first I apologise if that 'clones only loyal to Metal Sonic' part seemed like a obvious plot device, secondly sorry to Isaac-the-ultimate if I messed up your fan character's personality and finally despite what happened at the end of 'Ten years', Cream was never evil, I dropped it because it seemed stupid. Okay, go review now. 


End file.
